


In Plain Sight (Japanese Translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor(2011)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, Sibling Incest
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: In Plain Sight (Japanese Translation)原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/248829原作者：dreamlittleyo





	In Plain Sight (Japanese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

> Japanese translation of [In Plain Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248829) by [dreamlittleyo.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo)
> 
> 原作者に許可をいただき翻訳しました。  
> 日本語の他に４ヶ国語に訳されている人気作品です。

　

　結局のところ、ロキを「どこで」見つけるかは問題ではなかった。重要なのは、必ず見つける、ということだ。 

　ロキは宇宙の闇に落ちていった。それ以来、ソーはロキを探し続けている。

　長い捜索の日々の中で、もう駄目なのかもしれない、と思ったことも何度かあった。ロキは簡単に見つかるような馬鹿ではない。けれど、本当にもうどこにもいないのだとしたら？アスガルドから落ちていったロキの身に何が起こったのか、あれほどの過酷な落下には、さすがのロキも耐えられなかったのではないか。考え始めると胸が苦しくなるので、ソーはいつも、深く考え込む前に捜索作業を再開するのだった。

　ロキは生きている、どこかで生きていて、ソーが必ず見つける。それ以外の可能性など考えたくもなかった。

　捜索の対象は、生きている者の世界には限らなかった。ソーは弟の賢さと魔力の強さをよく知っている。生命の存在しない惑星にロキはいない、と諦めるほど、ソーは弟について無知ではなかった。けれど、どこをどれだけ捜索しても、手がかりはなかった。もしかしたらロキがそこに一度足を踏み入れたかもしれない、と思わせるような、わずかな痕跡さえ、ソーは見つけることができなかった。

「ロキを探すなど、無意味なことだ」

　兵士たちがとっくに引き上げ、誰もいなくなった静かな大広間に、父王の声が響く。朝の最初の光が一筋、ひっそりと広間の床に伸びている。

「ロキは頭が良い。ロキが隠れていたいと思えば、誰にも見つけることなどできない。見つかっても構わないのだったら、今頃とっくに姿を現しているだろう」

　一方的な決めつけだとは思ったが、苛立つほどに正論でもあった。それでも、ソーは捜索を続けた。

　ソーを駆り立てているのは罪悪感ではなかった。けれど、罪悪感は十分すぎるほど抱えていた。自分がどんなに重大な過ちを犯したか、どれだけロキを傷つけたか。そのことがロキの激しい怒り、裏切り、あれほどまでに残酷な憎悪を引き起こしてしまった。弟にぶつけられた憎しみの強さを思い出すたび、ソーの胸の奥深くがキリキリと痛んだ。

　ロキが自分を憎んでいることは知っていた。長年に渡った自分の傲慢さ、自惚れ、無知、勝ち誇ってロキを見下してきた日々を思えば、ソーはその憎しみを責めることなどできなかった。

　今は違う。ソーは変わった。でも、もうロキはいない。今頃すべてを理解できたところで、なんの役にも立たないのだった。

「自分を苦しめるのは止めなさい」シフには忠告された。「思いつめたって何も解決しないわ」

「別に思いつめてなどいない」ソーは不機嫌な顔でつぶやきながら、シフの後ろ姿を見送った。

　しかし、ソーはやはり思いつめているのだった。弟のいない世界で、どう生きていけばいいのかわからなかった。胸が張り裂けるような悲しみがどういうものか、ムジョルニアで虹の橋を破壊したときに知ったと思っていた。地球と、人間の友人たちにつながる道を自らの手で切断し、ジェーン・フォスターに二度と会えないと覚悟を決めた、あのときに。

　けれど、漆黒の宇宙へと落ちていきながらロキが突きつけてきた、あの絶望的な拒絶、あのときの身体を刺し貫かれるような衝撃に比べたら、そんな喪失の痛みも色褪せてはかなく消えた。

　なぜこれほどまで苦しいのか、わからないふりをすることもできた。やたらと反抗ばかりしてきた可愛い弟を失った、単純な悲しみだと思い込もうとした。本当の理由を問いつめる者もいなかった。オーディンの息子二人が常に仲の良い兄弟だったことを、周囲の者たちはよく知っていたから、ソーの悲しみに対しても静かな敬意を示し続けていた。

　けれど、この苦しさは、弟に対するものとしては確かに不自然なほど重く、ソーは自分の心に嘘をつく必要はなかった。ソーが頑なに隠し続けてきた、たった一つの秘密。もう否定することに意味もない。ロキに二度と会えないかもしれない、という恐怖で心が弱りきっている今は、もう考える気力もなかった。永遠に伝えることさえできないのなら、許されない感情を弟に対して持っていることを、いったい誰に責められるというのか。 

　想いに沈みながら黄金色の城の回廊を歩くうちに、いつのまにか、今は持ち主のいない弟の部屋へと足を踏み入れていた。静まり返ったその部屋は、以前と何一つ変わっていない。何も触ってはいけない、と母親からは命じられていたが、言われるまでもなかった。弟の聖域を荒らす者がいたら、ソー自身がその手をへし折ってやるだろう。たとえ、ロキがこの部屋に二度と戻らないと、今ではほとんど確信しているとしても。

　ソーは背後のドアをできるだけ静かに閉め、高い天井の下の空間を見渡した。優美な装飾がほどこされた金色の壁、螺旋を描いて天井に伸び、影に溶け込むいくつかの円柱。部屋の片側には磨き上げられた大きな机があり、壁の奥まった場所に置かれた寝台は、豪華な天蓋と幕に覆われている。部屋は全体に薄暗い。ロキはいつも暗くて静かな場所を好んだから、薄暗いこと自体は以前と変わらない。けれど、その憂鬱な薄闇に包まれていると、ソーは胸の苦しさが次第に強まり、喉の奥が締め付けられるのを感じた。

　敗北感に打ちのめされる。ロキを見つけることさえできないのに、どうやってここに連れ戻すというのか。そしてどんなに振り払ってもつきまとう不安。もう、ロキがどこにも存在しないという恐怖。

　目の奥が痛み、ため息とともにソーは床にひざまずく。やり場のない怒りを指先に込めて両脚に食い込ませ、泣くまいと奥歯を噛み締めながら、天井を見上げる。

「許してくれ、弟よ」静けさの中に、ソーは囁きかける。 

「許せって、兄上のどの間違いを？」

　さらりと答えが返ってきて、その声があまりにも聴き慣れたものだったので、ソーは一瞬それを幻聴だと思った。 

　次の瞬間、ソーは天井から素早く視線を動かし、影がわずかに揺れた場所を見つめた。そして、そこにロキを見る。何を考えているのかまったく読めない表情で、こちらをじっと見ている、ロキ。

「ロキ、」とても現実と思えない目の前の光景に、ソーは呆然として大きく息を吸い込む。 

　ロキはまるで影の一部のように、暗がりに立っていた。濃い緑色の装束をまとい、白い顔と手だけが薄闇にくっきりと浮き上がっている。武装はしていない。兜も武器も身につけていなかった。

「邪魔をしないで欲しかったな」ロキは冷たく言い放った。「誰にも気づかれずにさっさと用事を済ませて出て行きたかったのに」

「それなら、なぜ姿を現したのだ」ソーは聞いた。

　ロキは答えない。たとえ本心のように見えても、弟の表情を決して信じてはいけないことを、ソーは知っていた。けれど、ロキの顔に一瞬よぎった迷いを見たとき、おそらくロキ自身もその理由がわからないのだと、ソーは確信した。

　そう確信した瞬間、ソーは動いていた。部屋をほんの数歩で横切る間にも、鼓動が早まり、身体に緊張が走る。その俊敏な行動は、ロキに逃げる隙を与えない。ロキはまるで攻撃に備えるように身構えたが、ソーがすぐ近くに来ても反撃するそぶりは見せなかった。

　ソーはいきなりロキを強く抱きしめ、ロキは驚いて小さな叫び声をあげた。息がつまりそうなほど親密な抱擁。腕の中でロキが身体を硬くしてもがくのを、ソーは無視した。さらに腕に力を込めて、ロキが怯えたように震えるのも、空気を求めて喘ぐのも無視する。ロキの肩に顔を押し付け、胸に触れる弟の体温、確かに生きていることを伝える心臓の鼓動、ロキが生きていたという紛れもない事実、ロキがここにいる、少なくとも今この瞬間は姿を現してくれたという事実、それだけに心を集中して、それ以外のことはすべて無視する。

「ロキ・・・、会いたかった」呼吸が荒くなり、声が震える。胸の奥で感情が渦巻き始め、自分を抑えきれなくなりそうで怖かった。

 

\- — - — - — - — - — -

 

　殴られるかわりに抱きしめられたとき、ロキは思わず息を止めた。まるで大切なものを手離すまいとするような、切羽詰まった抱擁だった。

　やはり影に隠れたままでいればよかった。ソーに姿を見せるべきではなかった。兄が部屋を出るのを待ってから、目的のもの（この部屋に隠したメモ、暗号、呪文など、これから計画していることに必要なものすべて）を集め、さっさと去るべきだった。

　そうしなかったせいで、ロキは今、兄の力強い抱擁に捕らわれ、逃げることもできなくなっている。抱きしめるソーの力は強く、きつく腕を巻き付けられている箇所は痛いほどだった。けれど身体的な痛みはロキにとって何でもなかった。痣ができようと構わない。あっというまに消えて、痕も残らない。

　それよりも遥かに不安なのは、心を守ってきた鎧にひびが入ってしまうことだった。

　ソーが部屋に入って来てドアを閉めるのを見たときは、ロキには状況がまったくわからなかった。もしかしてソーは自分がここにいるのを知っているのだろうか、と一瞬思ったが、その考えはすぐに打ち消した。そして魔が差したように、つい姿を見せてしまった。なぜなのか自分でもわからない。抗えない衝動に押されて、影から一歩踏み出してしまったのだ。これは自分の弱点だ、あとでよく分析しよう、とロキは思った。

　そしてソーが近づいてきたときは、その動きがあまりに突然で素早かったので、てっきり殴りかかってくると思ったのだ。

　ロキは予想外の展開に呆然としてしまい、不意をつかれたことが腹立たしかった。なぜ自分がこんな風に突然抱きしめられ、ソーの胸に身体を押し付けられているのか、さっぱりわからなかった。ソーの息遣いは荒く不規則で、指先は痛いほどロキの身体に食い込んでいる。ほんのわずかでも逃げ出す隙は与えまいとするように、頑丈な両腕がロキの全身をしっかりと押さえ込んでいた。

　兄に怪我をさせてでも逃げることは出来たかもしれないが、こうなってしまっては勝ち目はなかった。どうすればいいのか、何もいい考えが思いつかない。

　ただこの場から去りたかった。何もなかったことにして、兄の目に浮かぶ自分のための涙にも、気づかなかったふりをして、逃げ出したかった。

　しかし、ソーの抱擁があまりにも激しく、まるで愛しくてたまらないものを抱くかのようで、ロキは密かな疑いが心に生まれるのを抑えることができない。

　ロキは、兄を憎んでいた。自分勝手で、傲慢で、乱暴で、危険な兄。

　心の底から、本気で憎んでいた。

　けれど、その憎しみとまったく同じ熱量で、ロキは兄を愛してもいた。その激しい矛盾の中でロキは凍りつき、身動きできずにいる。

「私をずっと探していたようだな」身体の両脇で腕を強張らせ、抱きかえすことを拒絶しながら、ロキは言った。それが精一杯の抵抗だった。

「お前が死んだなんて、俺は辛くて信じられなかったんだ」ソーは顔をさらに強くロキの首に押し付けた。ロキの喉をソーの温かい息がくすぐる。「お前がいなくなるわけがない。生きているとずっと信じていた」

「で、こうして見つけたわけだが」ロキは冷たい笑みを浮かべて言った。「なぜ私がここに来たのか、聞かないのか？」

「聞かない。理由はどうでもいい」

　予想外の反応に、ロキの計算し尽くした冷笑が揺らぐ。そんな表情をソーに見られていないのが、せめてもの救いだった。

「ソーは相変わらず馬鹿だな」意に反して声が震えてしまう。「私は兄上を殺しに来たんだ、と言ったら？」

「そうだとしたら、今頃俺は10回くらい殺されているだろう」腕の力を緩めずに、ソーは答えた。「そうではないことにしておこう」

　ロキは苛立たしげに小さくため息をついた。兄の愚かさが憎い。その無防備な信用も、そして結局は正しいところも憎かった。ソーはロキを警戒していない。武器があってもなくても、ロキは今頃10回以上、ソーを殺せていただろう。ロキは常に魔術で武装していた。戦闘で使う派手な攻撃や幻影とは違う、密かにかけられる呪文などいくらでも知っている。

　そう考えた途端に、怒りが湧き上がってくる。ロキが本当に自分を攻撃することは絶対にないという、ソーの根拠のない自信。そんなことはないと証明してみせたのに。兄を本当に殺しかねなかったほど凶暴な怒りと暴力で、あれだけ激しく戦ったというのに。

「離せ」ロキは低く言い、腕を動かして二人の身体の間に両手を差し入れ、渾身の力でソーを押し戻そうとした。

　ソーの体はほとんど動かず、ロキは抱擁から逃れることも後ずさることもできなかった。ソーの腕力はロキよりも遥かに強い。それでもわずかに二人の間に空間が生じ、ロキが視線を合わせると、ソーは澄んだ瞳で見返してきた。

「どういうつもりだ、兄上」ロキは問いただし、 唇をぎゅっと引き結んだ。冷たく刺々しい口調になるように努め、嘲るような微笑みを唇の端に浮かべる。

 「今さら仲の良いふりは止めてほしいな。私は弟ではない」ロキの声は冷たさを増し、その表情は相手を傷つけ拒絶する仮面をまとう。「弟だったことなど一度もない。それに正直に言わせてもらうけど、兄弟なんかでなくて私は嬉しいよ」

　その言葉は嘘だったが、意図した通りの効果があった。ソーが傷つき、その表情に怒りがさっと広がるのを、ロキは見てとった。すでに痣を残しそうなほどきつく締めつけていたソーの腕に、さらに力がこもる。攻撃の前兆だった。空気に暴力の気配がみなぎる。最初の一撃を覚悟して、ロキは身体を強張らせた。

　けれど、ソーは殴らなかった。かわりに荒々しく引き寄せられ、ロキは息を飲む。次の瞬間、ソーの唇に口をふさがれていた。漂っていた暴力の気配がすべて、その激しく強引なキスに注ぎ込まれる。とっさに抵抗し、もがいて逃れようとする。しかし、ソーの大きな手がロキの後頭部を髪ごと掴んで押さえつけ、もう片方の手は身体全体をさらにしっかりと抱き寄せていた。

　あ、と声をあげた瞬間にロキの唇が開き、ソーの舌が入りこんでくる。混乱でめまいがしそうだった。頭の良いロキが想定したあらゆる状況の中で、これだけはまったく予想できなかった展開だった。 

　迷いなくロキを貪るソーのキスに、体の奥で思わず反応するものがある。はるか昔、胸の奥深くしまいこんだはずの燃えさしに、そっと火がともる。頑なに忘れようとしていた感情。ロキは目をぎゅっと閉じ、必死にそれを拒絶しようと眉をひそめた。 

　不意に怖くなる。ソーに対してではない。ソーを本気で怒らせたら自分に勝ち目がないことはわかっていたが、ロキは本当の意味でソーを恐れたことは一度もなかった。それよりも今怖いのは、忘れていたはずのこの感情が無理やりこじ開けられ、溢れ出してしまうことだった。 

　この行為を欲するわけにいかない、実際にソーがしようとしていることが何であっても。ソーは自分の兄ではない、と口にしたばかりだが、ロキはそのことを今、後悔していた。ソーのしていることはもう、とっくに兄弟愛の枠を超えている。そしてロキの身体の反応も、兄に対するものではなくなってきていた。動揺の勢いにまかせて、ロキは必死にソーを突き放した。唇をもぎとるようにキスから逃れ、激しく息を吸い込む。ソーの腕をふりほどいて、ロキは数歩後ろに下がった。そして手の甲で口を覆う。

「何をするんだ！」ロキは叫び、精一杯の怒りを込めた目でソーを睨む。

　溢れそうになる気持ちを必死に抑え、胸の奥深くに押し戻そうとする。思い出したくない、今ここで隙を見せるわけにいかない、この誘惑は危険すぎる。ロキはソーを鋭く睨みつけながら、心に理性が戻るのを待った。

　しかし、見つめ返すソーの瞳には理性など一片もない。兄の顔に残忍で凶暴な表情が宿るのを見て、ロキは目を見開く。これは戦場で見せるソーの顔だ。勝利が目前に迫り、軍を率いて決戦に挑むときの、闘争を渇望する兄の表情にそっくりだった。けれど、何かが少し違う。何か、もっと親密で、性的な所有欲を示すものがそこにある。兄の意図をどれほど図り違えていたかに思い至り、ロキはごくりと唾を飲み込んだ。

　ロキは、呪文を唱えずに使える魔術で素早く動こうとした。優雅に装飾された壁に沿って、影の中にするりと消えていく魔術を・・・ 

「あ！」ソーの手に腕をつかまれ、痛みよりも驚きでロキは声をあげる。厳しく動きを封じるその手の強さに、ほんのわずかな身動きもできなかった。

「魔術を使うな」ソーは低く囁くと、ロキを背後の壁に勢いよく押し付けた。壁面の彫刻がロキの背骨に食い込む。ソーは両手でしっかりとロキの体を押さえると、その首筋に吸い付き、白い肌にくっきりと印をつけた。ロキはソーを押し返そうともがくが、その胸板は岩のように頑丈で揺るがない。密着したソーの体から伝わる熱が息苦しく、ロキは首を反らして喘いだ。

　ロキはあまりに無防備だった。抗う気力も失せていく。普段は完璧な理性で抑制している自分の身体が、意思に反してソーを受け入れようとしている。危機感がさらに募った。

「兄上、気でも狂ったのか？」ロキは喘ぎながら叫び、両脚の間にソーの膝が割って入ってくるのを感じて下唇を噛んだ。侵入してくる摩擦の感覚に、ロキは思わず腰を動かしてそれを追ってしまう。じっと動かないでいるには、強い意志の力が必要だった。

「ソー、やめろ」不利な立場にいるにもかかわらず、ロキの口調は嘆願ではなく命令だった。けれどその声は意図したほど毅然とは響かなかった。ソーも一切動きを止めず、ロキの喉に唇を滑らせ、顎のすぐ下あたりを噛んだ。鋭い痛みが走る。ソーは驚くほど優しい舌先で、その痛みをそっと舐め取った。

 「ソー！」ロキはついに怒鳴った。するとソーがロキの両脚の間から膝を外し、両手も離したので、ロキは一瞬、ソーが諦めたのかと思った。けれど次の瞬間、ロキは勘違いに気づく。ソーの指がロキの胸元をつかみ、衣服を引き裂き始めていた。

 

\- — - — - — - — - — -

 

　ロキの服は簡単に破れた。

　布地を引き裂くソーの手にためらいはない。衣服の下にある素肌を求めて、ソーはロキの服を上下とも遠慮なく裂いた。切れぎれになった濃い緑色の布地がロキの足首に巻きつき、残った衣服の一部が、白い胸や腹部を縁取っている。ロキのほっそりとした首筋や鎖骨の窪みが露わになり、ソーはそのすべてに一度に触れたいという衝動に焦れた。

　無理矢理奪った弟の唇の、抵抗の味がまだ口の中に残っている。ソーはもう一度ロキを抱き寄せると、その下唇を軽く噛んだ。そして改めて、深く口づける。荒々しく、貪るように。

　手荒く暴いたロキの素肌に、ソーは両手を滑らせた。細い顎に指先でそっと触れる。もっと優しくしてやりたいと思いながらも、手のひらに伝わるロキの滑らかな肌の感触にたまらず、首から下へと、興奮に震える指先を伸ばし、その先にあるものを探ってしまう。ロキの下半身は硬く勃ちあがっていた。否定しようのない反応がそこにはあった。硬く露わになったロキのそれに触れたい、そして同じくらいの熱さで屹立する自身のもので、ロキと自分を絶頂に導きたい。激しい欲望が全身に湧き上がった。

　ロキの身体から緊張が伝わる。まだ抵抗の気配が残っていた。それを無視してはいけない、とソーは頭の片隅で考える。

　けれど、今は目の前のものしか見えない。凶暴な欲情に突き動かされ、ただこの体に触れたい、という強い衝動で息もできないほどだった。触れたい、自分のものにしたい、ロキが二度と自分から逃げられないよう、抱きしめて腕の中に閉じ込めていたい。

　理性的な感情でないことはわかっていた。今は、考える余裕がなかった。

　唇が離れると同時に、二人は荒い息を整える。ソーは触れそうなほど近くから、ロキの顔を見つめた。ロキのまぶたが震え、目を開こうとしているのがわかる。わずかに開いた唇はソーに蹂躙された跡を残し、濡れて腫れあがっていた。弟の吐息を頰に感じる。ソーの手のひらの下で、ロキの体が一瞬、切なげに震えた。

　ロキへの欲望が強すぎて、心臓が鼓動をほんの数回刻む間しか、ソーはじっとしていることができなかった。ロキの首筋に唇を這わせ、なぞるように口づけながら、二人の身体の間に手を潜り込ませて、ロキの熱いペニスに指を巻きつける。その瞬間、ロキは噛み締めた歯の間から鋭い叫びをあげ、ソーは素早く、激しく指を上下に滑らせた。

　ロキはぱっと目を見開く。その瞳は澄んでいて、しっかり焦点も合っていた。堂々と、挑むようにソーを見つめる。欲情に駆られて理性が働かないソーにも、その挑戦的な瞳の色は見てとれた。ソーの体に突然、激しい怒りが湧き上がる。自分でもその激情の理由がよくわからないまま、ソーは指を離すと、ロキの腰を両手で乱暴につかんだ。力任せに寝台へとひきずっていき、優雅な螺旋形の柱へ、顔から先に押し付ける。

　一瞬、ロキが腕から逃れそうになり、ソーは慌てるあまり、必要以上の力で無理矢理ロキを押さえつけた。背中にぴったりと全身を押しあて、ロキの肩越しに鼻先で首筋をなぞる。ロキは身体を震わせた。ソーの両手に強く掴まれる痛みではなく、その首筋に触れられる感覚に。ソーはさらに身体を密着させて、鋭い痛みを与えるほど強く、ロキの耳たぶを噛んだ。

「兄上、やめろ、頭がおかしくなったのか」ロキは低い声で言う。

　ソーにその声は届かない。欲情が全身にみなぎり、血が沸きたち、鼓動の高まりが息苦しいほどで、今止めることなど不可能だった。 

「ロキ、もうお前を逃がさないぞ」獲物を捉えた獣の冷酷さで、ソーはささやく。 

　硬く張り詰めたペニスを少しでも解放しようと、無意識に腰を擦り付けてしまわないよう、必死で自分を抑えながら、ソーは片手を下に伸ばし、ロキの尻の丸みに触れる。それから、その背骨の一番下に続く、密やかな窪みへと。

「もう逃がさない」ソーはもう一度言い、さらに下へと手を滑らせ、ロキのきつく締まった入り口を探り当てると、その中に指を一本、押し入れた。

 

\- — - — - — - — - — -

 

　ソーの指が中に入ってきた瞬間、ロキは抑えきれずに叫び声をあげた。

　狭い場所をまさぐる指が、たちまち痛みを引き起こす。ソーはもう片方の手を寝台の柱とロキの胸の間に差し入れ、さらに腹へと滑らせて、まるでそこが自分の所有物であるかのように、手のひらでそっと押さえた。

　ソーに触れられているすべての場所に、ロキの意識は集中した。腹に当てられたソーの手、耳に感じるソーの不規則な息遣い、体の中のソーの指。それは深く、さらに深くへと入りこみ、ロキの中を押し広げている。ロキは荒い息遣いで喘いでいた。

　セックスの親密さを、ロキは知らないわけではなかった。けれど、誰かにこんな風に触れられたのは、もう100年以上前のことだ。

　誰かにこんな風に触れられることを、最後に許したのは。

　厳密に言えば、たった今も「許している」わけではなかった。けれどロキの体は勝手にその感覚を受け入れている。ソーに触れられて、きつく縛ってきた感情が一気にほどかれ、その奔流に巻き込まれて息もできない。必死に忘れたはずの想いが再びロキの胸を満たし、それはどうしようもなくソーを求める感覚につながっていった。

　こんなことになるとは思っていなかった。

　ロキはもう一度、やめろ、と言おうとして、ソーに2本目の指を差し込まれ、声を出せなくなった。ソーは指を曲げ、ねじり、容赦なくロキの体をこじ開けようとしている。ロキの腰を抱え込むソーの腕は熱く、鋼のように力強い。背中にぴったりと重ねられたソーの胸から、ロキの背骨を通して、心臓の鼓動が伝わってくるかのようだった。

　体の芯が痺れ始める。もっと欲しい、と思ってしまい、この行為の続きを求めてしまう自分をロキは憎んだ。

　ソーが突然、指を引き抜き、ロキは喉の奥でもう一度叫び声をあげる。こうやって立ったまま貫かれるのだと、ロキは覚悟した。

　予想に反して、ソーはロキを柱から引き剥がした。ソーの手が乱暴にロキの体をつかみ、指が肌に痛いほど食い込む。ロキは引きずられ、寝台の上に叩きつけられた。

　逃げる隙を与えない素早さで（隙があっても逃げるかどうかロキは自分でもわからなかったが）、ソーも寝台に乗り上げてきた。上衣を素早く脱ぎ捨て、ロキの上にのしかかって全身を押さえつける。ロキの足首に巻き付いていた布地の切れ端はいつのまにか抜け落ち、引き裂かれた衣服の一部だけが上半身に残されていた。

　二度目のキスを求めるソーの唇は、一度目よりもさらに貪欲だった。深く、激しく口づけながら、ソーは片膝をロキの両脚の間に滑り込ませる。もう片方の膝が続くと、ロキは両脚が押し広げられ、敏感な内腿の肌に粗い布地が擦れるのを感じた。ロキはソーの下で身をよじる。本気で抵抗するのではなく、ソーを試し、挑発するために。ソーは低く唸り、ロキの下唇を噛み、腰を押し付けてロキの両脚をさらに大きく広げる。ロキは抗議するようにくぐもった声をあげた。

　ロキは両手をソーの胸に当てた。手のひらにソーの素肌の熱さが伝わり、陶然としそうになる。力ではまったく敵わないとわかっていても、ロキは押し返そうとした。差し込まれる舌に、今度は自分の舌で対抗しようとする。ソーは怒り、強引に深く舌を押し入れ、ロキの抵抗を封じた。

　ロキの素肌を焦れたように探っていたソーの両手が離れる。次に何をされるのか、今度はロキにもわかっていた。二人の間の熱い空気の中で、ソーの手が動き、衣服の擦れる音が響く。これからすることのために、ソーが下肢を露わにする音だった。

　ソーの唇が離れても、ロキは目を開くことができなかった。ソーの顔にどんな表情が浮かんでいるにしても、それを見たくなかった。それが怒りでも、憐れみでも、向けられて当然の憎しみでも・・・。どう思われようと構わないはずだったのに。欲情に駆られたソーの表情の後ろに、そんな様々な感情が透けて見えそうで、ロキはそれを見るのが怖かった。 

　すでに取り返しのつかないほど、切ない感情が身体を満たしていた。この気持ちをもう否定はできない、けれどさらけ出して傷つきたくはなかった。

　ソーが自分の手のひらに唾を吐く、上品とは言い難い音が聞こえる。ロキの両脚の間でソーの重心が移動するのがはっきりとわかり、それから、後ろの穴に何かが押し付けられる感覚があった。硬く張り詰めた先端、それが何かは明らかで、ロキは目を閉じ、必死に身構えた。

「俺を見ろ」

　ソーの突然の声に驚いたロキは、瞬時に従ってしまう。すぐに後悔しながらも目を開き、ソーの顔を真正面から見る。

　ロキの目に映ったのは、予想していたのとはまったく違うソーの表情だった。それは憐れみでも、憎しみでもなかった。こんなことになってしまうまでソーを駆り立ててきたはずの激情さえすっかり消えて、まったく違うものに代わっていた。その表情が意味することを悟った瞬間、ロキの本能が、今見ているものを信じてはいけない、と警告する。

　けれど、ソーの真剣なまなざしに、深い愛情がこもっていることは、否定しようがなかった。それは間違っても兄弟愛ではなく、純粋な家族愛でもない。何百もの戦場で共に戦ってきた、戦友同士の絆でもなかった。

「兄上」ロキは吐息とともに、掠れた声で呼びかけた。突然、生まれて初めてと言って良いほどの恐怖に襲われる。 

「ああ」ソーは答え、押しあてていた先端を、ロキの中に突き入れた。

 

\- — - — - — - — - — -

 

　優しい行為ではなかった。ロキの体に押し入る力を、ソーは手加減しなかった。少しずつ挿入することも、ロキに慣れる時間を与えることもなく、ソーは一度の腰の動きで、弟の体に自身のものを根元まで埋め込んだ。 

　ロキは焦点の合わない、淡い瞳を見開いた。一気に貫かれて、ロキの全身がピンと張り詰める。ソーは腰を一度手前に引きながら、ロキを落ち着かせようとするように、背骨に沿って手を滑らせた。そしてもう一度深く突き上げる。ロキは声をあげて喘ぎ始め、二人は同時に体を動かした。お互いを求める欲望が強すぎて動きがかみ合わず、ぎちこない激しさの中で、ソーは弟の体の一番深いところ、さらにその奥へと入り込もうとして、何度も、何度も腰を打ちつける。ロキはそのすべてを受け入れようと、体をしならせ、背中を寝台から浮かせた。 

　このままだと長くは持たない、とソーが思い始めた頃、ロキが先に達した。ロキの絶頂は二人の胸と腹を温かく濡らし、低く喘ぐ声は、ソーが聞いたことのなかった切ない叫びに変わった。

　ソーはロキの上に上体を落とし、額をロキの肩につけると、もう一度、ゆっくりと腰を動かし始めた。その間隔が少しずつ不安定になっていく。少しでも深く突けるように片手でロキの腰を抱え、もう片方でロキの手首をつかみ、頭上の枕に押しつける。ロキは自由な方の手でソーの髪に触れ、そっと指を絡めた。それから、まるで優しく抱擁するように、腕をソーの肩に添える。 

　ロキのその仕草は、ソーを瀬戸際から突き落とすのに十分だった。最後に一度、深く、刻みつけるように弟を貫くのと同時に、絶頂の快感がソーの体を駆け抜け、ソーは弟のきつく締め付ける体内に、熱い液体を注ぎ込んだ。 

　その後、ソーはしばらく動くことができなかった。

　まるで苛烈な接近戦に挑んだ後のように、疲労しきっていた。欲望を満たした後の気だるさが筋肉を緩ませ、手足に心地良い温かさが広がっていく。 

　けれど、体を動かせないのも、ロキの首筋に顔を埋めたままでいるのも、気だるさのせいではなかった。

　残酷な早さで現実に引き戻されて、満足ではなく恥の感覚のために、ソーは身動きができなくなっていた。動くことも、話すことも、ロキをまともに見ることもできない。たった今弟にしてしまったことを認めるようで、その体から自身を引き抜くことさえできなかった。急速に理性が自分に戻ってくるのを感じながら、ソーはロキの手首をつかんでいた指に力を入れる。欲望の霧が晴れ、動揺だけが残っていた。

　恐怖、罪悪感、ロキに与えてしまった苦痛の重大さに打たれ、ソーの体に震えが走る。 

　こんなことをする権利はなかった、自分はなんてひどいことをしてしまったのか、ロキはきっとまた去ってしまう、そして今度こそ本当に、二度と戻ってこないだろう。そう思うとまるで心臓に刃を突き立てられたかのような痛みを感じ、ソーは苦しい叫びをあげそうになって、必死にそれを飲み込んだ。

「いつから、私にこうしたいと思っていた？」

　不意にロキの声が聞こえて、ソーはびくりとする。それは驚くほど冷静な口調だった。 

「悪かった」質問には答えず、ソーは大きく息を吐きながら言った。自分を恥じる気持ちでいたたまれなくなる。「ロキ、俺はこんなことをするつもりでは・・・」

「わかってる」ロキはソーの言葉を素早く遮った。その声は、ソーを苛立たせるほど落ち着いている。

　ソーの息遣いは再び不安定になり、不穏な感情が喉を締め付けていた。罪悪感が胸を鋭く刺しているというのに、それよりももっと強く、所有欲を満たした喜びが湧き上がってきてしまう。ソーの血がもう一度熱を持ち始めた。

「弁解のしようがない」ソーは低く囁いた。

「でも、私の質問には答えられるだろう」ロキは強い口調でもう一度、ソーに答を要求した。

「いつからだ？」

　ソーは嘘をつくことを考えた。ロキを抱きたいなど、過去に一度も思ったことはなかった、と答えようかとも思った。今日のことは何かの間違いだ、一時的な衝動に押し流されてしまった、お前には済まなく思うが、それ以上の深い意味はない、と。 

　けれど、もう十分ひどいことをしてしまっていた。たとえロキを欺くほど上手に嘘をつけたとしても（そんなことは不可能に決まっているが）、弟の体だけではなく、信頼まで裏切ってしまうことは絶対に避けたかった。

「ずっとだ・・・思い出せないくらいずっと前から」深い感情の滲む声で、ソーは答えた。

　ソーの体の下で、ロキはじっと動かなかった。ソーは大きく息をつき、重心をずらして片手で体を支えると、ロキの手首はまだ解放する決心がつかないまま、まだロキの中に入っていた自身のものを引き抜こうとした。

　ところが、ロキがソーの肩に回していた腕に力を込め、両脚をソーの腰に絡めて、引き抜かせまいとする。ソーは驚いて動きを止めた。不自然な数秒の沈黙の後、ロキの真意がよくわからないまま、ソーはもう一度体を動かした。引き抜くのは諦めて、肘をついて体重を支え、弟の顔を正面から見るために。

　ロキの瞳は、意外なほどまっすぐソーを見つめ返していた。この目を信用して良いのかどうかわからない。それでもソーは信じることにした。それが間違いだったとしても、他にどんな選択肢があるというのか。 

「そんなこと、一度も言わなかったのに」問いかけるように、ロキは柔らかい声でつぶやく。

「お前に伝えるつもりはなかった」ソーも同じくらい優しい声で打ち明けた。もう何も隠すものはなかった。秘密も必要ない。すべて自分の行為でさらけ出してしまった。

「なぜだ？」ロキは眉をわずかにひそめて尋ねる。

「お前は、俺の弟だから」 

「弟・・・だった」

　ロキの言葉に、ほんの一瞬、少し前までの怒りがよみがえるが、ソーはそれをすぐに振り払った。ロキは今、自分を怒らせようとしているわけではない。それに、ロキの淡い緑の瞳には、ぞっとするような悲しみがあった。その色を見ると、ソーの胸に罪悪感と後悔が痛みとともに広がった。 

「お前は永遠に俺の弟だ」それが今のこの状態を余計に複雑にするとしても。「お前の体に流れる血がなんであっても、俺にとってはなんの違いもない」

「では・・・これは？」

　ロキはソーの下で、わずかに身動きする。その無邪気な表情と裏腹に、ロキは自分の中にあるソーのペニスをぎゅっと締め付けた。ソーは思わず喉の奥で唸り、体中の血がたちまち欲望に沸き立つのを感じた。

「これは・・・、こんなことになるとは思っていなかった、それがお前の聞いていることなら。こんな風にお前に触れるつもりはなかった。少なくとも、お前が嫌がっているのに無理矢理するつもりは・・・。何も考えずに、ひどいことをしてしまった」

「つまり衝動を抑えきれなかったということか」声に皮肉をにじませてロキは言う。

「許してくれ」

　言葉では謝っているのに、ソーは自分の体がそれを裏切っていることに気づく。欲望が血の中に再び積もり始め、ロキの体に深々と埋め込まれたままのペニスを少しずつ硬くしていく。 

「私のことは、そんな簡単に許せるのか」不満げに眉をくもらせ、ロキは言葉を返す。「私がやったことを許せるのか？もう一度私を信用などしたら、また裏切るかもしれない。それでも兄上は許すのか？」 

「お前を信用するのは間違いだと言いたいのか」ソーは聞く。下半身はもう完全に硬さを取り戻していた。会話をなんとか続けるのが精一杯だった。腰をぐっと前に押し出して深く突き上げたい衝動を必死で抑える。

「信用がどんなに危険な代物か、私が警告しなくても知っているはずだ」ロキは言う。

「それでも信用すると言ったら？」

「兄上は私が思っていたよりもっと馬鹿だったということだな」ロキは刺々しく答えた。

「俺がお前を許せるかと聞いたな」 

　ソーは言いながら、そこでやっと、それまでずっとロキの手首を掴んでいた指をゆるめた。そのまま手を上に滑らせ、手のひら同士を合わせて指をからめる。その思いがけない優しい仕草に目を見開くロキを、ソーは見つめた。腰を動かすつもりはないのに、ロキの両脚がソーの腰に巻きつき、締め付けて、ソーを煽る。息詰まるような沈黙の後、ソーは途中まで腰を引き、もう一度だけ奥へゆすり上げた。そうしながら、ロキがまぶたを震わせて目を閉じ、下唇を噛んで、くぐもった声で喘ぐ様子をじっと見守る。

　そこでもう一度動きを止める。ロキが目を開けて自分を見るのを、ソーは待った。2回目の交わりを、ロキも受け入れようとしている、と確信するまで。そして、ロキの瞳に熱が宿り、ソーと同じ強さでそれを求めていると伝えてくるまで、さらに待った。

　ロキを試すように、ソーはゆっくりと腰を動かし始める。抵抗するかわりに、ロキの指はソーの手をぎゅっと握りしめた。 

「ロキ、」空中に漂っていた、私を許せるのか、というロキの問いに、そのときソーはやっと答えることにする。唇の片端に微笑みを浮かべ、ソーは言った。「俺はお前を、もうとっくに許しているよ」


End file.
